mindpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Umbrakinesis
Umbrakinesis is divided in to two. First the manipulation of shadows, second is the manipulation of dark energy, when doing umbrakinesis dark energy manipulation be warned that if you cant control this dark energy it will over whelm you turning you in to a darker person, here you will only learn umbrakinesis shadow manipulation Lesson 1 In this lesson we are going to learn how to connect our body with the shadow. Find a dark place and then sit like you are going to meditate and then close your eyes. Now you must visualize the darkness around you are trying to take over your body. Feel its coldness, visualize the darkness latching itself on you. After that you can open your eyes and do it again without your eyes closed and see what happens when you're using a umbrakinetic technique. Lesson 2 In this lesson we are going to learn my own made technique that I call "Zero Photon" This technique is used to make all the photon around you disappear so you're in complete darkness. First find a place like your room that is illuminated by the light bulbs. Then sit like you're going to meditate and close your eyes. Now visualize that you're summoning the darkness to block the photon from the light bulbs. Visualize the darkness like an army that is ready to fight the photon until there are no more photons lighting your surroundings. Lesson 3 In this lesson we are going to learn how to create a shadow doppelganger. We are going to use shadow to make a copy of an item or someone. First find an small item like a toothpick and now visualize the shadow is mimicking the toothpick shape. Move the shadow in front of the toothpick in the shape of the toothpick, and then visualize the shaped shadow becoming a real black toothpick. Lesson 4 In this lesson we are going to learn how to make a shadow ball. First make a psi ball and then visualize the shadow and darkness merging itself with your psi ball. After you have created your psi ball, program it with your intent and release it. lesson 5 The Shadow Road okay shadow road are a walking road for people who can do a shadow walking or shadow portal so they can do it faster, when you're in the shadow road you don't need to use shadow connection to make your umbrakinesis tech more powerfull or effective to create a shadow road you first you just think there was a black shadowy road from where you standing and to where ever place you like this need a lot of energy to use and after you make it you need to charge it so it won't disappear after you make it,and after that you can try to walk on your newly made shadow road and feel the difference. there are two kind of shadow road like: the made out shadow road like i mention above and the natural shadow road, well this kind of shadow road are already been maded naturally and i don't even know who or what make it. Lesson 6 The Shadow Portal okay shadow portal are a portal that used to reach any destination quicky, okay then first to make a shadow portal first walk at the shadow road or just at normal road and then while you're walking visualize there was a darkness/shadow swirling in front of you and then the swirling darkness opened a portal, then visualize a place like your house or anything you like, after that see the picture of your destination clearly seen in the portal and then just walk to the portal, after that you will be arrived at your destination,and remember after you're arrived on your destination close the portal,to do this just think the portal are closing and becoming a swirling darkness again and then disappear, Note:if you're using a shadow portal please find a good spot where there are no one there,because you don't wanna people to think that you're a ghost that come from nowhere Category:Kinesis